


Don't Go Chasing the Moon

by thedeadcanons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Recovery, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadcanons/pseuds/thedeadcanons
Summary: Canon compliant fic where Remus and Sirius both survived past the Battle of Hogwarts - starting in 1998 and following the years from there.This work is a group project consisting of seven people. Our personal ao3 users will be written in the end notes. It will be very long, probably about 500k words. We are trying to post one chapter a day!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Don't Go Chasing the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place before Sirius is going to trial pleading innocent of Lily and James's deaths. This is after the Battle of Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy! xx

_July 16th, 1998_

Sirius Black sat on the edge of his seat, trying to control the tapping of his foot. He looked over quickly to his left to see Remus, equally as nervous. Remus's brow was furrowed, he was clearly deep in thought. It was only a matter of minutes until Sirius was called in for trial in front of the full Wizengamot. An opportunity he had not received all those years ago.

Sirius tried to search his mind on what James would say. James would know what to say, James would know what to do, he was perfect in that way. Sirius gulped, James was dead. James was dead and it was his fault, nothing would change that. Even though Peter was the secret keeper, Sirius could have stopped him, Sirius could have helped. But Sirius knew couldn't now. It had been almost 17 years since that miserable night, but Sirius would never forget.

Sirius looked down at his watch, 9:44 a.m. on the dot. Only one minute to remain, he looked over at Remus, wanting to say something but his words were caught in his throat. Remus seemed to understand, his deep brown eyes seemed to say everything. Sirius knew the trial was hard on him as well, after all he had been alone as well for those long 12 years.

"Moony it will be okay, I promise I won't say anything stupid-" Sirius started.

Remus cut him off. "I know, I know, I just can't have this go wrong, I can't have you back in Azkaban, I know you are innocent..."

"Then it will be okay, I know I have done nothing wrong, and you know, and almost everyone else knows. It will be okay." Sirius knew he wasn't only reassuring Remus, but himself as well. He gave Remus's hand one final squeeze, knowing he would be going in any moment now.

A small angry looking witch wearing deep magenta robes came around from the corner.

"Sirius Black?" She grunted, frowning at Remus and Sirius.

Sirius quickly rose, and gave a final nod at Remus who nodded back, and began to follow the small witch to the room of the trial.

Sirius quickly tried to flatten his robes while following the witch. She led him down several winding hallways, and finally down a spiral staircase leading to a large set of black sleek doors that reminded him of the doors of those at #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Are you waiting for the grass to grow? Head inside!"

"Right, sorry, Ma'am."

He turned the shiny brass door knob and it echoes as it opened. Sirius heard the rustling of papers and saw several witches and wizard in tall rows of seats far above the ground. He recognized a few faces in the crowd but couldn't remember many names, a consequence from his years in Azkaban. Sirius also saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, forgetting he was the new Minister of Magic. He quickly hurried to the green velvet chair in the center of the floor, and sat down.

"Hearing on the 16th of July for Sirius Orion Black for contributing to the deaths of Lily and James Potter on October 31st, 1981, as well as the deaths of several muggles and Peter Pettigrew. " Kingsley began in his deep voice.

Sirius swallowed.

"New evidence shows that Mr. Black is innocent, leaving Peter Pettigrew, originally presumed dead for the blame." He continued.

"Do you confirm this evidence Mr. Black?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes I do." Sirius answered.

Kingsley looked down at his folder, which Sirius presumed contained evidence of sorts.

"While we do have several testimonies addressing Mr. Black's innocence, we have only one sure way to tell the truth. Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?"

Sirius was not expecting this, but he knew it was really the only way to truly prove his innocence.

"Yes, yes I do."

He tried to contain his nervousness, hoping he wouldn't be asked anything to personal.

"Very well, Anite, you may give it to him." Kingsley said.

The small witch from earlier came from a corner of the room. Sirius assumed she had entered through a side entrance. She was holding a small tear drop shaped vial with a cork stopper filled with a clear shimmery liquid. She approached and handed him the vial.

"Mr. Black please drink." said a witch from the Wizengamot panel.

"Alright." Sirius replied.

Sirius carefully removed the stopped, and took a deep breath before quickly and carefully swallowing the potion.

Sirius handed the witch Anite back the vial. "Very well, Wizengamot may begin the questioning."

A young thin wizard raised his hand. Kingsley nodded back at him. "Did you or did you not commit said actions as stated at the begging of your trial?" The wizard said.

Sirius felt as if his brain forced him to speak. "No I didn't, I was wrongfully accused without a trial." This was true.

Another witch with long brown hair raised her hand, and Kingsley nodded. "And are you guilty in any form of anything whatsoever not already stated in your file? Such as any crimes or illegal spells?" She said in a heavily accented voice.

"Well I broke out of Azkaban but I believe you already know that." Sirius said struggling to hide a smirk. A small set of laughter broke out somewhere in the panel of witches and wizards.

"Very well, your wands, both your snapped original and stolen wand were searched, and we found no evidence of these crimes. By a raise of hands, please indicate if Mr. Black should be freed of ALL charges." Kingsley stated. Sirius did not know that his wands were examined, but he assumed there was a lot he didn't know.

A good portion of the Wizengamot raised their hands including Kingsley, although a few of the older, more reserved looking wizards did not.

"Very well Mr. Black, you are cleared of all charges, and you may have your wand back. Please expect a letter for compensation for your time in Azkaban."

**Author's Note:**

> Our writers' personal ao3 users:
> 
> lupinmoons  
> snapephobic  
> mari_aurelia  
> millionmoonypads  
> lemontreeleaves  
> boggartsinthecloset


End file.
